10 Things I Hate About You, Tom Kaulitz
by PainLasts4Ever
Summary: Tom Kaultiz is receiving letters from an unknown ?  person. There are 11 letters, 10 explaining why Tom Kaulitz from Tokio Hotel is hated by a girl. It all happens in 12 days, but started long ago. Hate.Love.Friendship. Not to mention some broken heart
1. Chapter 1

10 Things I Hate About…

**I don't own Tokio Hotel…**

Bill rushed down the flight of stairs, out the kitchen door and onto the driveway. He got into his car, opened the gate and drove off.

He blasted the music inside his car and started singing along to Green Day. He was so into the music that he was listening and singing along to that he almost passed his destination: the post office. He took a quick turn and parked in the small parking space with expert precision. He opened his car door without hitting the red car next to him, surprisingly.

As he walked into the post office he started thinking. He hated that he always had to come to the post office to get his and Tom's mail because some crazy paparazzi and fan girls would try to look through their mail and sometimes even take it, even though that's illegal. Don't get Bill wrong. He loved his fans, but there were some fans that were a bit too extreme and were even a bit dangerous. Bill did hate the paparazzi though, because frankly they were just too annoying and nosey.

After having their mail taken on more than a few occasions, the boys decide that they needed to do something. So the two boys had decided to get a P.O. Box, because a P.O. Box is much safer. The downside: it was a fifteen minute drive when there was little traffic. To beat the traffic Bill or Tom, usually Bill, had to wake up at five in the morning to beat the traffic.

Waking up early made Bill mad and cranky throughout the whole day, but did Tom care? No, and that infuriated Bill even more.

Bill walked up to the P.O. Box and tried doing the combination. Left three times to 'G,' right four times to 'A,' and left once to 'F'. But, unfortunately for him the stupid box wouldn't open even after eight tries. Frustrated Bill yelled, "OPEN YOU STUPID BOX, OR I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

A tall middle-aged woman with blonde hair walked in. "Hey Bill, you know if you keep yelling at inanimate objects people are going to start thinking you're crazy."

Bill smiled with joy. "Kenny, you're here! Will, you get me my mail."

"Yeah, let me unlock the office door and punch in." Kenny answered.

Bill walked into the office and waited at the counter. He was spacing off when Kenny hit him on his head with a stack of mail. "Ow, why'd you hit me?"

"Because I was talking to you and you weren't listening."

With an innocent smile on his face Bill asked, "So, what were you saying?"

Kenny laughed at Bill's innocence act. "I was saying that when I was sorting through the mail I found a letter addressed to Tom, but it didn't have a return address so I wasn't sure if you wanted it or not. Since it might not be important and I wanted to know if I should stick it in your P.O. Box for fan letters and stuff."

Bill was confused because nothing besides their bills and letters from family and close friends were sent to their private P. O. Box. Besides, no one besides their family, close friends and the bill senders knew their private address. He thought for a moment. "Does it have the private or non-private address on it?"

"Private," Kenny answered.

"Well, I guess I'll take it. If they know our private address, it must mean that they know us."

"Or they could be dedicated stalkers that fallowed you here and looked at you when you tried to get into your P.O. Box."

Bill shuddered. "You think?"

"Nah, I'm just messing with you, or am I…" Kenny let her voice trail off and headed back to where she had put the letter. After rummaging for a bit she found it and headed back to the counter. The letter was in an averaged sized envelope but was quite fat. She gave Bill the letter.

"Thanks Kenny, I bet Tom just gave the address to a new friend or something."

"Only Tom knows and if he doesn't he'll probably figure it out once he opens it."

"Yea, probably," Bill looked down at the letter he was holding, he realized that even though it was an average sized envelope it was quite fat. Actually it was extremely fat. "This thing is kind of fat for a letter."

"It is, isn't it?"

"Thanks Kenny! I have to go now. I appreciate you help," Bill said. As he started to walk out of the office, he looked back at Kenny and waved good-bye.

Kenny looked at Bill and waved back. She realized that Bill wasn't paying attention to where he was going and that the office door was still closed. "BILL WATCH OUT FOR THE D…" She screamed but let the rest of her sentence trail off, seeing that Bill had already run into the door.

Bill rubbed his face with his hand that was unoccupied. "Ouch, Kenny why didn't you tell me I was about to run into the door?"

"I was trying to, you just walk to fast."

Bill smiled and laughed. His pain was already forgotten. "Well, bye, again!" He said as he made sure to open the door and then walk out.

He walked to his car, threw the mail on the passenger seat, and drove back home. On his way back home Bill saw a banana walking down the street, a mime, and a chicken chasing a dog. These sites were getting more and more normal as each day passed. Bill still thought that Hollywood was an interesting place, though.

When Bill reached his and Tom's home, he opened the gate and parked his car. He walked over to the passenger side of the car and grabbed the mail. Bill ran inside the house, through the kitchen, up the stairs, and into Tom's room.

Bill loved Tom. He really did. No use denying this. But he also loved to annoy Tom. He really did, with his whole heart. As much as he loved Tom, he loved to annoy Tom even more. Also adding and considering the fact that he was still mad about Tom making him get up early and making him get the mail, was giving him more reason to take this chance. So who was Bill to refuse an opportunity to annoy his brother? Not anyone with self control, that's for sure.

Seeing his dear brother sleeping soundly in his bed gave Bill the perfect opportunity to get back at Tom. Bill was not about to over look this opportunity. It was so perfect. Tom was sleeping and defenseless. Sure, he might get yelled at and get punched or kicked or attacked by Tom. But would it be worth it? Definitely. Besides fate had set this up and Tom had it coming.

Bill quietly walked to his bathroom and filled a bucket with cold water. He ran downstairs into the kitchen and grabbed some ice cubes from the freezer. He ran back into the bathroom and stuck the ice into the already cold water in the bucket.

He carefully carried the bucket filled with ice cold water into Tom's room as quietly as he could. Bill lifted the bucket at the end of Tom's bead and threw the water on Tom. Tom immediately woke up and jumped out of bed.

Drenched and seething with anger, Tom grabbed Bill his shoulders and started to shake him. "Bill why would you dump ice cold water on me while I was sleeping," Tom asked in a strangely calm voice, but anger was clearly evident in his voice. As he shook Bill, Tom got closer and closer to Bill.

Bill wanting to put some space between his brother and himself took a step backwards. Doing so caused Bill to be up against the wall. He was trapped between the wall and his infuriated brother. In the most soothing voice Bill could come up with he said, "Tomi, calm down."

Bill telling Tom to calm down infuriated him even more. "BILL DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN. I'M FREEZING, SOAKING WET, AND NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN. YOU'RE THE ONE THAT MADE ME MAD IN THE FIRST PLACE, SO DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN."

Tom raised his fist, about to punch Bill. As he was about to punch Bill, Tom heard him whimper. Tears were rolling down Bill's face and his eyes were shut. In a soft voice Bill said, "I'm sorry Tomi. Please forgive me." Bill opened his eyes and looked straight into Tom's. "Please don't hit me," Bill begged.

Tom lowered his fist, walked over to his now soaking bed, and sat down. He averted his gaze from Bill's and chose to look at the floor instead. "Bill, I'm sorry. I know I've been really mean and quite violent towards you lately…I know I have no right to take my frustrations out on you. It's just everything that happened with… It's got me really messed up."

Bill walked over to Tom and wrapped his arms around his brother. "It's okay. I'd rather see you mad than sad. You're going through a tough time and it doesn't help that I bug you. I just think it's better for you when you're mad at me, I prefer it. I hate to see you sad. That's why I try to make you mad… Dumb, right?"

Tom shook his head and returned Bill's hug. "Extremely, you know one day I may really hurt you? But thanks for caring that much, I really appreciate it, considering that you risk your own well-being for me."

"Well, that is what brother's are for. I trust you Tomi; I know you won't really hurt me—too bad." Bill walked over to Tom's dresser where he had set down the letter. He picked up the letter and walked back to Tom. He held the letter out to his brother. "This letter came for you. It doesn't have a return address though…"

Tom grabbed the letter out of Bill's hands. "Can I be alone, Billa?"

"Sure, I'll be downstairs if you need me." Bill walked out of Tom's room.

Tom looked at the fat letter that he was holding and slowly opened it. Inside the envelope was one neatly folded piece of paper and a lot of white glitter. The white glitter spilled out and was what was making the envelope so fat.

Tom took the paper out and unfolded it. He saw that it was a short letter; actually it was more like a note. When he looked at the writing in the letter, he recognized it and started to have hope. Tom started to read.

_Dear Tom Kaulitz,_

_The only reason I'm writing this is because you have a right to know why I left you. I don't regret my choice—at least not right now. Not one bit. But I know I will. Not for me though. Never for me. Don't think for one second that I regret leaving you. I have a few things to say to you; things that I have to get off my chest. The burden is too heavy for me. I will be sending you ten more letters explaining everything. These ten letters will contain pieces of my heart and soul. These ten letters contain the ten things I hate about you, Tom Kaulitz. Expect one every day from now on, until then._

_With past love,_

_You better know who _


	2. Chapter 2

**I still don't own Tokio Hotel…**

After reading the letter Tom placed it on his unmade bed and walked into his bathroom. He closed the door and undressed himself. Tom turned on the shower head and stepped inside the shower.

The water was burning hot and each drop of water that hit Tom's skin left a small red mark. He didn't care though. He was to numb too feel anything at the moment. He scrubbed himself, a bit too hard, leaving his skin raw and redder. Tom shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a white, fluffy towel around his waist and walked over the mirror.

Tom grabbed his shaving cream and lathered it onto his face and started to shave. After he finished shaving he looked at himself in the mirror.

As he looked at himself in the mirror, he became disgusted and mad. He was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen in his entire life. Tom couldn't stand to look at himself, but couldn't stop either.

He stared at his reflection and his reflection stared back. Tom thought about what he had done to her.

How could he have done the things he had done to her? How could he have said the things that he said to her? How could he have lied to himself? How could he have not cared? How could he have let her go? The reason? He was Tom Kaulitz and cared about himself above all others. He did what he wanted when he wanted and never thought about the consequences. After all he was who he was and didn't care who that was.

"I'm disgusting." Tom told himself. "The most disgusting, vile, self-centered..."

He raised his fist and punched the mirror, repeatedly. Shards of glass dug deep into Tom's skin but he kept on punching the mirror. Blood ran down his fist and down his arm. Glass lay scattered on the floor and on the sink.

Tom looked down at his hand. He saw that it was a bloody mess and had shards of glass stuck in it. He walked out of the bathroom but stepped on some glass.

When he got into his room he sat on his bed and screamed, "Bill, can you come up here?"

Tom heard footsteps coming. He grabbed his pillow and put it over his right hand, covering the damage he had done before. His door clicked open.

Bill walked into Tom's room, walked over to Tom, and sat down next to his brother on his bed. "Tomi, what's wrong?"

"Promise you won't freak out?"

"Sure," Bill lied.

Tom took the pillow off of his right hand and showed Bill what he had done.

Bill stared at Tom's hand. "TOM WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"You said you wouldn't freak out!"

"I LIED! NOW EXPLAIN!" Bill grabbed Tom's arm as gently as he could and started examining the damage.

Tom winced. "Ouch! That hurts."

"I SAID EXPLAIN!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down." Tom slowly removed his arm from Bill's grasp and picked up the letter that he had left on his bed. He handed it to Bill and said, "Read this."

Bill grabbed the letter and started reading it. After he finished reading it he reread it again and again and again. "Is it from…" He let his voice trail off.

Tom sighed and looked down at the carpet. "Yea, sadly, it is."

"But how does that explain your hand?"

"I was mad at myself, well, actually more like disgusted and punched the mirror, repeatedly."

Bill stood up and went into Tom's closet. He grabbed boxers, shorts, and a shirt and walked back to Tom. He handed them to Tom. "Put some clothes on."

"Um…"

"That's right; you hurt your hand punching a mirror." Bill mocked. "Stand up so I can help you put your shirt on and then I'll step out of your room so you can finish changing."

"Standing up may be a problem, I stepped on glass."

Bill wacked Tom's head. "You idiot. Can you at least put on you boxers?"

Tom nodded and Bill turned away to give Tom some privacy. "Okay, I'm done putting on my boxers."

Bill walked back to Tom and grabbed the shirt. "Lift your arms up." He carefully slipped the shirt over Tom's arms and head. Then he helped Tom put his shorts on.

"Bill, why did I have to get dressed?"

"Because you can't walk around the house with just a towel on and because we have to go to the hospital to get the glass out of your feet and hand."

"Is it that bad?"

"Tom your hand is still bleeding and so are your feet!"

"Oh…"

"Stupid." Bill sighed and asked himself, "How am I going to get you downstairs and into the car?"

Tom answered, "I don't know."

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to myself." Bill snapped at Tom.

"No need to get so mad."

Bill growled and stood in front of Tom, his back facing his brother. He stood there for a couple of minutes before finally saying, "Get on, Tom."

Tom was puzzled. "What do you mean by that?"

"Get. On. My. Back."

"Why?"

Bill was frustrated and turned around to face Tom. "Tom, you are the dumbest person I have ever met. Get on my back so I can carry you downstairs and into my car." He turned his back to Tom and waited.

"Are you sure that's going to w—"

"JUST GET ON!"

"Fine, fine..." Tom paused to think for a second. He didn't know if he should ask Bill a question, seeing that Bill was already frustrated and mad. Tom decided he should. "Bill can you kneel? I can't reach your neck…"

Bill nodded and knelt down. He waited patiently for Tom to get on his back. When Tom was safely on Bill's back, Bill slowly stood up and started walking out of the room. He grabbed at the wall, dresser, and door for support. "Tom you're heavy."

"Well, muscles do tend to weigh."

"Yea, muscles…that's it."

Bill was moving very slowly and when he finally reached the stairs, he looked down and said, "Why did we have to choose a house with so many stairs?"

Smiling, Tom answered, "You said it looked pretty." He was enjoying Bill's frustration and found it hilarious. But who wouldn't? Bill carrying his older brother, who outweighed him, was a sight to see.

"Shut up, Tom!" Bill grabbed the banister and started to walk down the stairs very carefully and slowly. He was struggling a lot. Although he was being careful and walking slowly, he almost fell or lost his balance more than a few times. Tom laughed each time this happened and Bill reacted by saying, "Tom, I swear that I will throw you off."

When the twins reached the bottom, Tom erupted in laughter. "Bill, I didn't think you would make it. I could feel your legs shaking from my weight."

Bill started laughing with Tom. "Of course you didn't. I didn't either." He continued to walk towards the kitchen.

"Hey Bill, do you remember when I would carry you? Those were some really great memories."

"Those were some bittersweet times, but I guess I like them too."

Tom shrugged and smiled. "In a way they were pretty bittersweet, but not really, at least not for me."

Confused, Bill asked, "In a way…?"

"Well, those times made us get closer; they helped us bond. Not to mention that I got to beat some kids up."

"Yea, well, you weren't the one getting beat up."

Tom forced a laugh. "Well…no, at least not by the bullies."

As Bill walked past the kitchen counter Tom tried to grab a donut with his uninjured hand.

Bill stopped walking and slapped Tom's hand away from the donuts. "Don't grab a donut. You're already heavy as it is, I don't need to carry anymore extra weight."

"Please, please, please, just one?" Tom begged.

"No."

"C'mon, just one."

"No."

"Please, please, please, please, plea—"

"Fine, just be quiet."

Tom grabbed his donut and took a huge bite, causing jelly to squirt out. As Bill started walking away from the counter, he managed to grab another donut without Bill noticing. When the twins finally made it to Bill's car, Bill opened the passenger side and tried to get Tom seated in the seat, without bumping his injured feet or hand. After finally managing to get Tom seated and settled in his car, Bill walked over to the driver's side and got in. He started the car and drove out of their driveway.

Tom shut the radio off. "Hey Bill, do you want a bite of my donut?" Tom asked while holding his donut by Bill's face.

Bill nodded and took a bite out of the donut that Tom was holding. "Tom, what did you mean by getting beat up but not by the bullies?"

Tom sighed and took another bite of the donut before answering. "I would beat myself up. Some times with words and other times physically."

Shocked, Bill asked, "Why?" He never thought Tom would ever hurt himself on purpose. Sure today Tom had hurt himself, but it was different. When they were younger and Bill would get beat up and Tom would come help him, Tom would make it seem like it didn't really bother him.

Tom sighed. He never thought that he would ever tell Bill the truth. Now that he was, it hurt, it hurt a lot. "I blamed myself whenever you got beat-up, physically, mentally or both. I thought I deserved worse treatment than what you got. You're my baby bro and I was supposed to protect you but I never could."

Bill parked the car and walked into the hospital. He got a wheelchair and walked back to the car. Bill opened Tom's door and said, "You always did." He helped Tom get on the wheelchair and pushed him into ER.

Inside, Bill filled in all the paperwork and then he followed a nurse, while pushing Tom, into a room. The nurse left and a couple of minutes later a doctor walked in. He held out his hand to Bill and said, "I'm Dr. Payne."

Bill looked at Tom, whose eyes were bulging, and smiled. He shook Dr. Payne's hand and said, "I'm Bill and that's," Bill pointed at Tom, "my brother Tom."

"What seems to be the problem today?" Dr. Payne asked.

"My right hand and feet have glass in them and they're still bleeding. Can't you tell?" Tom answered while showing his hand to the doctor, he was amazed at how dumb this doctor seemed. Also a bit worried and wondering if this was even a good doctor. Tom looked over at Bill and saw that his brother was smiling. He could tell that Bill was enjoying this and was going to get him back later.

Dr. Payne nodded and looked at Tom's hand. "How did this happen?"

"I w—"

Bill interrupted Tom. "He's an idiot and decided that punching a mirror would be fun. Then he didn't watch where he was going and stepped on the glass that was scattered on the floor."

"Okay," Dr. Payne replied while giving both boys a strange look. "I'm going to have to give Tom some painkillers before I start taking the glass out. Some nurses will be assisting me." He turned and looked at Bill. "Would you like to stay in here with your brother or would you rather wait in the waiting room?"

Bill looked at Tom. He could tell that Tom wanted him to say with him, but would never admit it. "I'll stay…" He saw Tom slightly relax.

"Okay, would you mind sitting in that corner," Dr. Payne said while pointing to his right.

A couple of nurses walking into the room and one walked over to Tom and gave him an injection, containing the painkiller. A few minutes later the painkiller kicked in and Tom became drowsy, and then fell asleep. The doctor and nurses got to work and started pulling pieces of glass out of Tom's feet and hand. Bill watched intently as the doctor and nurses worked efficiently and carefully. About three hours passed before the doctor and nurses finished getting all the glass out of Tom. They wrapped his hand and feet with bandages and seated him on the wheelchair.

Bill was amazed at what they had managed to do. He thanked the doctor and nurses. He and a nurse wheeled Tom back to his car and seated Tom on the passenger seat. Bill thanked the nurse and thanked her once again when the nurse offered to take the wheelchair back into the hospital. Bill walked over to the driver's side and got in. He took out his cell phone and called Georg and Gustav. Bill told them to meet him outside at his house in ten to twenty minutes. He turned on his car and drove back home.

When Bill pulled into his and Tom's driveway he saw Georg and Gustav outside waiting. He got out of his car and walked up to them. "Hey, thanks for coming."

Georg nodded. "Why'd you want us here?"

"Tom."

Gustav sighed and shook his head. "What'd he do now?"

"He punched a mirror, got glass in his right hand and both his feet. I had to take him to the hospital to get the glass removed and there they gave his some painkillers. He's knocked out right now. I don't want to carry him up to his room; he weighs too much for me. I was barely able to carry him downstairs."

"You carried Tom? Yea, all right. You want us to take him back up to his room?" Georg asked.

Bill nodded. "I did! And would you guys? Please?"

"Sure," Gustav answered. "Why did he punch a mirror?"

"I'll explain later."

Gustav and Georg walked over to Bill's car and opened the passenger door. Carefully they got Tom out and carried him into the house. Bill trailed behind them. Georg and Gustav took Tom up to his room and put him on the bed and Bill put the covers over his sleeping brother.

The three boys walked back downstairs and sat on the couch. They ordered pizza and Bill told them about the letter and why Tom had punched a mirror. After hearing the story, Georg and Gustav left. Bill headed back upstairs and went to bed.

The next day when Tom woke up he heard the kitchen door slam and footsteps. He quickly got out of bed and rushed downstairs into the kitchen. It wasn't a very smart choice on his part because with each step his feet began to hurt. When he finally managed to get downstairs, he saw that Bill was holding mail. "Anything for me?"

"Yea, one letter," Bill said as he handed Tom the letter. "Tom, you shouldn't be walking. Get back upstairs!"

Tom trudged back up to his room, the letter in his hand, and sat down on his bed. He looked at the letter. His hands were shaking as he struggled to open the letter. When he managed to open it, black glitter spilled out and he saw that it was longer than the previous one. Tom took a deep breath and began to read.

_Dear Tom Kaulitz,_

_How've you been? Good? Well you won't be for long. Me? Horrible, irritable…you know just the usual. I'll admit it though. I'm having a blast writing these letters to you. Not because I get to contact you but because I get to tell you the ten things I hate about you. =) There are a lot more, but those aren't as bad… In this letter you'll be finding out the first thing I hate about you, but not the worst. Not even close._

_The first thing I hate about you is that you made me fall in love with you. Well, I guess you didn't per se. He-he. Anyway, why me? Why couldn't you leave me be? Why? I was just one girl in a sea of thousands. Any other girl at that concert would have been happy if you had "chosen" her. But no, you just had to choose me. Why? You know if you hadn't chosen me, I wouldn't have any problems with you. Not one. You being you just had to choose me though. WHY? _

_I fell for your looks. You were perfect from head to toe. You still are…or are you?_

_I ended up falling for your stupid little lip ring. What was I thinking? I fell for your corn rolls. That was a mistake. I loved your smile. That was a huge mistake. I absolutely adored your chocolate-brown eyes. That was the worst mistake I could make. Those eyes got you out of anything, didn't they? Oh, and you knew, you knew all too well what those eyes could do. You used them on me and everybody else around you. You milked them for all they were worth, you still do, I bet. Do they still get you out of problems? Yea, that's what I thought._

_I should have listened to my gut when I fell for your looks. I should've quit then. I should have listened to my best-friend. I should have listened to the Internet. I should have listened to my mom. I should have listened to my dad. I should have listened to Georg and Gustav. I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO BILL. I should've when I could've. I didn't though, now look where I am._

_I fell harder for your "charms."_

_I thought your pick-up lines were funny. My mistake, I should've never thought that. I loved the way you spoke to me. You said things that I yearned to hear. You knew what to say to a young girl like me. You got me under your spell. You said those quirky lines that I loved. You treated me with respect. You weren't dumb, quite smart actually. I was the dumb one. You were interesting. I loved the way you hugged me. I loved how you held me, as if I were the most fragile thing and could break if held wrong. You were so caring. You were the nicest guy I had ever met. Even your kisses were delicate. You really were perfect._

_Poor, __naïve me; I was so young and carefree .I know what you're thinking, it was only like eight months ago. But Tom, I have grown a lot since then. I was so stupid and ignorant. I felt like I was on top of the world. I was in love with you. Absolutely head over heels for you. It was entirely your fault. Why couldn't you have looked differently? Why did you have to be so "charming?" This is your entire fault._

_Why did you do what you did? Was it some type of game? If it was, it was very cruel. _

_Why did you make me fall in love with you, Tom Kaulitz?_

_WHY?_

_With past love,_

_The Girl Who You Made Fall In Love With You_

* * *

><p>As I was writing part of this there was a tornado warning going on and a sever thunder storm. The tornado was kind of close to where i live(15 miles or so away) and i was a little freaked out by it. Since my parents didn't really care that it was bad outside, I ended up not caring either. hehe.<p>

You know who you should listen to? - Ian Walsh-Beyond Explanation

It's a great song. =D


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a while since I've updated this story. I got out of may writer's block...at least for this chapter xD I've also been busy writing a Black Veil Brides story called **The Baby** and a bunch of other stories too. You should check them out if you have time.

Anyway, I don't own Tokio Hotel.

* * *

><p>Tom lay on his bed, staring up at the white ceiling. The black glitter that had come with the letter surrounded him, standing out against his white comforter. In his left hand he held the letter that he had just finished reading.<p>

He turned his head to the right and looked at the digital alarm clock. It read one o'clock p.m. He sighed and sat up.

Eight months or so ago, _she_ would have been lying by his side, smiling at him. _She _would have been hugging him. _Her_ beautiful green-blue eyes would have been staring, admiring him. _She _would have already gotten breakfast ready. _She _would have been there, by him.

That's what would've been if he hadn't gone and destroyed everything they had.

But he had, and now he was all alone, in his room, thinking of how his life could have been. Regretting his decisions and actions. Wishing that he could go back in time and change. Wishing that everything would go back to how it was before he had gone and messed everything up.

But, Tom knew, it was just wishful thinking that everything would go back to how it was. How everything would be perfect again. Because, he knew, he knew all to well, that his wish, would never come true.

Tom heard footsteps and then a person knocking on his bedroom door.

He didn't answer, hoping that the person, probably Bill, would go away and leave him alone to deal with his sorrows and regrets.

Bill stopped knocking. He opened Tom's door and entered. He held a tray full of fruits, vegetables, a glass of water, and a sandwich. He walked to Tom's bed, sat the tray on the table that was next to Tom's bed. He plopped himself next to Tom.

"What's wrong Tommi?" He asked.

Tom looked at his brother. "The better question to ask me right now would be, 'What isn't wrong?' I could answer that question much easier than the one you just asked me."

Bill stared at his brother. He didn't know how to react to Tom's statement. Never before had he seen his brother so depressed, so…lost.

Suddenly Tom's facial features changed, from sad to agitated and angry. "What did you tell _her _about me?"

Taken aback by Tom's question, Bill looked at his brother with a puzzled expression. "What…do you mean?"

Tom glared at Bill. "You know exactly what I mean. What did you tell _her_?"

"Tom, I don't have the slightest clue of what you are talking about. "

Angrily, Tom shoved the letter at Bill. Bill grabbed, the now slightly crumpled letter and began to read.

After reading the letter, Bill looked at Tom. "Tom, I only answered her questions."

Calmer than before, but still angry, Tom asked, "What did _she_ ask? What did you tell _her_? When?"

Bill sighed and gave Tom an apologetic look. "She came to me a couple of weeks after you two started dating. Things were still going great between you two. You guys were still on cloud nine. But she still had some questions about you, some questions that you had avoided or denied. She wanted answers and thought, 'Why not ask Bill? He's the closest person to Tom.' So, on the day she came to me, you were off some place…" Bill looked at Tom and saw regret, sadness, and shame in Tom's eyes. "We were here, well not here, we were in the kitchen. She was baking muffins and I was helping her. We were having fun, when suddenly she became serious…"

_Flour was everywhere. The kitchen was a mess. Bill had flour in his hair and on his face and so did she. She stopped laughing and become serious. Her eyes were filled with worry. "Bill?"_

"_Yea?"_

"_Can I ask you something about Tom?"_

"_Sure. What is it?"_

"_Has he ever cheated on his girlfriend?" She asked. She closed her eyes and hoped that the answer would be no. _

_When Bill spoke, his voice was filled with sadness, "Yes…" _

_Her eyes opened up wide and when she looked at Bill, he gave her an apologetic glance. "How many?"_

_Bill sighed. "Everyone, as far as I can remember."_

_She became quiet and closed her eyes. "Should I worry?"_

"_I'm not sure…I've never seen Tom this happy with any of his previous girlfriends. But…"_

"_But? But, what Bill?"_

"_Just be careful. He's always been a player and as they say…bad habits die hard."_

"_But you don't think he would cheat on me, do you?"_

"_I'm not sure." Bill answered. "Just, be careful…I don't want you to get hurt by him."_

After telling Tom what had happened, he got up off of Tom's bed. Bill walked to the window and stared out of if, knowing that he wouldn't be able to look at his brother. "Eat something. You have to take your medicine and you need something in your stomach before you can take it."

Tom grabbed an apple and slowly ate it. After finishing it, he grabbed half of the sandwich and ate it. He put the white pill into his mouth and drank the water. "Bill, I'm done. Can you help me into the bathroom?"

Bill said, "Sure," and walked to Tom, but made sure to avoid looking at his brother's face, helped him up, and into the bathroom.

"I need to brush my teeth…"

Bill nodded. He grabbed Tom's toothbrush and put toothpaste on it. He handed it to Tom. Tom brushed his teeth and rinsed his mouth out. He then rinsed his mouth with mouthwash. "Could you leave…"

Bill walked out of the bathroom.

"Bill…" Tom said.

Bill walked back into the bathroom and helped Tom back to the bed. Bill grabbed the tray and walked out of Tom's room. As he was about to shut Tom's door behind him, Tom asked, "Why won't you look at me?"

Bill turned around and looked straight into Tom's eyes. All he saw was sadness and betrayal. "Because, I knew that that's how you would look at me. I knew you would look at me with betrayal. But, I didn't betray you, Tom. I didn't." Bill turned back around and shut Tom's door behind him. He walked back downstairs, put the tray on the kitchen table and walked out of the house.

Tom heard the kitchen door slam shut. He pulled the covers over his head and fell asleep.

When he woke up, it was eight o'clock a.m. He turned to his left and saw a envelope on the pillow.

He grabbed it and sat up. He slowly tore the envelope open. Dark-blue glitter spilled out. He unfolded the letter and began to read.

_Dear Tom Kaulitz, _

_Sup! What's going on in your world? How are you doing? Not too good, huh? I saw you on the front page of the news! Guess what the heading read? You probably know, but I'm going to tell you anyways. It read 'TOM KAULITZ OF TOKIO HOTEL IS RUSHED TO THE EMERGENCY ROOM!" Whoa. Did I cause that? I'm thinking more than likely. Tommi, what did you do? Nothing to serious, right? Nothing that will stop you from reading my letters, right? It'd be a shame if you weren't able to read these. But, seriously, although I loathe you, I hope you're not seriously hurt, or doing drugs. Because if you did, it'd be a real shame and disappointment. Hey, that's all the sympathy you're going to get from me in this letter. In this letter, I'll be writing the second thing I hate about you! _

_The second thing I hate about you is that you were a player. You played me well. You knew all the moves. You knew how to win. You played me. You knew the game._

_Tommi, you knew how to make everything not seem as bad as it was. At first everything was great. You would politely ignore the girls who tried to flirt with you. You had eyes only for me. You were mine and I was yours. _

_We were each other. We were one. _

_But after the fifth month…actually well before that, but before it wasn't so bad, you started flirting back. At first it was small smiles, when you thought I wasn't looking. Then it was winks…then you started hugging random girls. You said it was because they were your fans and you couldn't just keep ignoring them forever. I accepted that, because I knew something would be different because I was dating a rock star. _

_So I ignored it when you flirted back. _

_By the sixth month you stared groping random girls. At first when you thought I wasn't looking, but soon you quit caring and did it right in front of me. You didn't care what I felt. You groped them and they groped you. _

_I tried to ignore it…but I couldn't. I tried to talk to you about it, but you got mad and said I was overreacting. But I wasn't._

_By the seventh month you were making out with random girls. You said it was just for publicity and that you didn't care about them, and me being me…well, I didn't say anything. I accepted it, but then you made out with them in front of me. And…they were always the same girls…_

_I asked you to stop. But you said I needed to get over my jealousy. You said I needed to get over myself. Then you comforted me and told me your sweet words. You apologized and said you only loved me. But that was a lie…_

_By the eighth month, I had enough. I couldn't ignore your actions anymore. I just couldn't. I loved you too much._

_So then I gave you an ultimatum, which you ignored and so did I._

_I stayed with you for longer than I should have. _

_My ultimatum went ignored by both of us because…you were and expert player._

_Why did you have to play me?_

_Why did you keep the game going on for so long?_

_Why did you have to be such a good player?_

_WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE A PLAYER?_

_Sincerely, _

_The Girl You Played_

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Review?<em><br>_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey. I'm sorry for not updating this story. I'm going to start working on getting it off hiatus. **


	5. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**IMPORTANT! **

**Attention, Attention (see what I did there, hint FIR) anyways, this story might get taken down by Fanfictoin! Yeah! Isn't that just peachy?! I've been waiting for this since I first put a story on here! Yeah! Dream come true! Thanks! Okay…I'm done with the sarcasm...for now. Time to get real. Real serious.**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT! <strong>

**Here's the deal. Someone warned me about one of my stories going against the Fanfiction rules, because they use real people, and I'm guessing they'll be reporting it soon if they already haven't.**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

**I refuse to change the characters and whatnot to make it right for this sight, so yup, expect the worst. **

**This means, they might be taken down, and I might get banned.**

**=D (note the sarcasm in my typed smile)**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT! <strong>

**I'm sorry, but I will not be reposting them if they do get taken down. I'm not going to risk having them taken down again. I just don't want to deal with people hounding me about them being against the Fanfiction rules and blah, blah, blah.**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

**As some of you may have noticed, my community no longer has stories in it. I couldn't figure out how to delete it, so that's what I had to do. **

**Once I figure out how to delete it, it will be DELETED.**

**My forum will also be deleted soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>*****IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! VERY IMPORTANT! SUPER IMPORTANT!**<strong>

**I've sent all you, all the ones that had PM available, a message telling you where you can find this story and all my other stories. If somehow I missed you, or you don't have PM activated, here's the information:**

**I HAVE A WATTPAD. YOU CAN FIND ALL MY STORIES ON THERE.**

**My WATTPAD: DevourTheWatermelon**

**w w .c o m (back slash) user (backslash) DevourTheWatermelon**

**If that doesn't work, go to my profile, and the link should be at the top, just copy and paste it to the URL thingy.**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

**Also, the first chapter of The Baby is on BVB Fiction.c o m**

**I hope to get more of it on there soon.**

**My BVBFiction: DevourTheWatermelon**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

**If by chance, my stories don't get taken down, I will NOT UPDATE! Sorry.**

**I will not delete my account. If one day it vanishes, it was probably deleted by FF. **

**If my stories do get taken down, you can still PM me and stuff, unless I get banned or something like that.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>THANK YOU! <strong>_

_**I'd like to thank all you have read/put my stories on your alerts/favorites. You guys and gals made my Fanfiction experience wonderful. You are the ones that made me want to continue writing, and for that I will always be grateful. You are also the ones that kept me on this website for so long, I would've left sooner, but I stayed for you all. **_

_**I'm so sorry and I regret all of this this happening. I should've been sneakier(kidding)…I wish I could stay on here longer, but that's probably not going to happen. I'm almost 189% sure that all my stories will be taken down by FF. You can find me on wattpad, though.**_

_**Again, thank you. I hope to hear from you all again, sometime. **_

_**Bye. **_

_**~Nidia (a.k.a PainLasts4Ever)**_


End file.
